Children's Desires
by aredheadblonde88
Summary: PG-13 for safety. My first Inuyasha fic so go easy. In Kagome's future Tokyo, a brother and sister fight and discover their mother's well where they venture in to a time when their mother still lives....and so does their father..but its hard to keep a sec


Okay, go easy cause this is my first time at an Inuyasha fanfic. I don't own any characters you have heard of before and those you haven't heard of are mine, my own, my precious... coughs sorry 'bout that. I also don't own any songs of Evanescence's. Any who, let's get this fanfic started!

* * *

The people of the city of Tokyo, Japan walked around minding their own business or other's buisness.

* * *

You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do...

* * *

Suddenly the ground began to shake uncontrollably and all began running in panic.

* * *

I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me

* * *

Chaos overtook the city as demons rose from cracks in the ground and began to destroy everything and everyone in the Tokyo of 2018.

* * *

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

* * *

All died...a massacre of unsuspected turmoil...

* * *

  
I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me

* * *

The buildings came next. Their glory and mightiness crumbled to the ground. Ruins were all that were left to mark the site's massacre for future reference.

* * *

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that, just like you, are taking over

* * *

A girl walked through the streets and the demons cleared a path before her, bowing their heads in respect.

* * *

I believe in you.....  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking OVER ME

* * *

She walked up to two twins holding each other's hands as they fell. A boy and girl both no older than seven.

* * *

  
I believe in you...  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me

* * *

She walked past them and continued her inspection down the street. She must find him.

* * *

(Taking over me)....Your taking over me  
(Taking over me)......Taking over me...

Taking Over Me-Evanescence

* * *

A girl stood atop the tallest remains of what was once a building. She and her perch rose above a crumbled city of metal filled with the stench of the dead. Her silver and black streaked hair rustled with the wind as her gold eyes surveyed the area.

The demons had all left; she had ordered them to..."This should fish you out brother. Come to me, avenge these people's death, come to me...I've destroyed our mother's last refuge of the future. Her past life's homes now destroyed!" She lifted her arms and crossed them. Searching for any sign of her brother and his annoying friends, "they won't be able to keep resisting for long..."

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes some, "What makes you hesitate brother?" She narrowed her eyes in disgust, "The rest of the world will suffer lest you come..." She said in a low and deadly tone. Growling in annoyance.

"BROTHER!" She screamed than a scent found it's way to her. It wasn't of death or of her brother... "Someone...lives?" She jumped off and went running faster than the eye could catch.

The scent led her to the (What's it called? TT I know I suck! The shrine, Kagome's grandpa's shrine, you know?) Shrine. "What?" She asked the air and blinked a little. No one was there, dead or alive. The scent grew stronger and her curiosity beckoned her to follow it to a large pile of broken wood. After pushing the wood off with ease, she found a well. It was covered and square shaped. Nothing out of the ordinary, but seeing it brought glee and happiness to the girl's face.

She pushed the cover off in excitement, so fast and hard it went flying of into the distance. She stared down into it with the largest smile that had ever crawled it's way onto to her face since before she was taught not to smile. It felt strange to smile but she paid no heed as she stared down. Then she narrowed her eyes and mouth into a smirk filled expression. Nothing but mischief written on her fragile, but stern, looking face.

"THIS IS IT! The well! It's covered to preserve time! Hmmm...I think I've just found the perfect way to fish you out little brother!" She looked down again quizzing-ly, wondering something to herself, "He'll follow...for her he will." And she jumped in.

* * *

"TOKYO!? She destroyed TOKYO!? HOW-how could she!?" A boy screamed as another boy about his age was restraining him around the arms. The other boy was straining hard to keep his friend from barging outside their little hide-away. His legs wrapped around a thick pole for help and support.

"Another major city destroyed...by her and her demon army." One boy with red hair that almost covered his bright green eyes stated, he didn't look Japanese...

"No...she does not lead them. The Lord Sesshomaru does." A bald man corrected while he took a sip with his tea peacefully.

The red head punched the bald man on top the head with his head looking down saying, "Stop acting all wise." As the man tried to withstand his tears. The red haired boy, about 16 years old, then sat back peacefully, "Now you could've just said something instead of punching me!" the old man screamed, "Besides...I got you guys this place. And I'm your friend and ally."

"In this world...." The red-haired boy grew annoyed as the two fighting at the doorway were getting louder, "RINJI!!!! You aren't going out there! Jeikobu! Let Rinji go." He said irritated with them.

"BUT WE CAN'T JUST LET HER-" Rinji started angrily.

"Stop it. We can't beat her and her army. And even if we did Sesshomaru would just bring her back and bring forth more demons." The redhead said.

"MAIKERU! BUT!" Rinji couldn't think of anything to say.

"Listen you can go get yourself killed or captured OR we can think this out together, as a TEAM!" Jeikobu stated exhausted as he slid his legs off the pole.

Rinji crossed his arms and looked the other way, obviously defeated and bothered by that.

The old man began making some rice balls and choose to speak, "Meredisu has discovered your mother's well Rinji...and she's entered..." The old man said causing everyone to stare with wide eyes at the possibilities, "She got rid of the time preservation then!"

They all looked down in question and the old man laughed. Rinji grabbed the man's collar and pulled him up, "What you laughin' about old man!?" He growled and the man laughed some more. Jeikobu went to help the old man but Maikeru stopped him.

"You're just like your father...or at least like what your mother described him as." Rinji growled and threw the man to the floor, not hard but to remind him who's stronger there.

"Rinji, you can't just go pushing old men around!" Maikeru said angrily and deadly.

"Yeah! Especially one with as bad a health as Worudo!" Jeikobu added rushing to the old man's age.

"No it's alright. He's fine and so am I." The old man than sighed, "You guys should go to the well, seal it behind you so that only you can get out if you want. Trap Meredisu in there but don't let her change time. Don't let your identities be revealed." The old man warned.

"Once the demons have all left the Tokyo area I and the rest of the men will scavenge and try to burry most of the dead. Don't worry about us. After we finish in Tokyo we will head west for the others in Urawa. If you don't return within three months to Urawa we will join the rest of the Japanese Rebels North in Fukushima. We may end up dead or heading for America though..." the old man stated seriously.

"Alright then. So we now know what we need to do and where the men will be." Rinji said and started to head out.

"You mean your men." Worudo coreected with a smirk causing Rinji to stop in his tracks, "I control no man's destiny." And he walked outside.

Maikeru watched him walk out and turned to Worudo, bowing before leaving. Worudo nodded his head in response and Jeikobu followed Maikeru's actions but saying, "Thank you."

Once they got outside they looked around. In the distance Tokyo was visible, "It's different now...quieter." Jeikobu noted.

"Yeah, smaller and filled with death too." Maikeru added sadly. Rinji said nothing and started on wards towards the city. No word was spoken until...

* * *

YEAH! A cliffy! HEHE! I love cliffy's or at least writing them ! I know its short. I meant for this chapter to be short! So just R&R and the next chap'll be up quikier! Oh, and I don't like adding the chun kuns and sama things so I didn't and don't complain about that. Also, I haven't seen all the Inuyasha episodes only 1-36, I know so sue me! If someone sees something wrong tell me, I don't know everything so...yeah. I'll go to some Inuyasha site and read the last episodes summaries ". Okay hope you like so far. 


End file.
